Make History Together
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: En conjunto con el intenso color amarillo de su cabello y el reflejo de la luz sobre su traje, Naruto parecía el destello de una estrella en medio del blanco inmaculado del hielo. Tal vez, mejor, un sol. SNS Dedicado a Zeny por sus 21 primaveras. Link de la canción: /watch?v lMBBc5 -XXw&t 90s Link del karaoke: /watch?v PrQEyd1hYFc


MAKE HISTORY... TOGETHER

El sonido de los aplausos estalló en las tribunas del estadio con fuerza. Unos flashes aquí y allá, por todos lados se escucharon las exclamaciones de sorpresa y entusiasmo de los espectadores sobre el número que acababan de presenciar. La pista de hielo, iluminada por las luces blancas del techo, parecía reflejar esa luz y enceguecerlo por momentos, pero Naruto no estaba nervioso, ni siquiera tenso.

Cuando el competidor abandonó la pista, fue su turno. Se deshizo fácilmente de la gabardina que le cubría y con un último suspiro se adentró al hielo. Los aplausos de las tribunas aún no eran para él, sino que los jueces acababan de dar la calificación del patinador anterior y se tomaban unos momentos para las fotos y felicitaciones correspondientes. Naruto estaba acostumbrado a ello.

En medio de la pista, a unos cuantos segundos de empezar, se tomó un momento para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente.

Su traje en esta ocasión era de un suave color dorado, con destellos blancos de las lentejuelas que colgaban de sus hombros y el cuello. En conjunto con el intenso color amarillo de su cabello y el reflejo de la luz sobre su traje, Naruto parecía el destello de una estrella en medio del blanco inmaculado del hielo.

Tal vez, mejor, un sol.

— Estamos ahora con Uzumaki Naruto, de diecinueve años — Dijo el comentarista —. Ha participado cuatro veces en el Grand Prix, pero es la primera vez que llega a semifinales.

— Su tema de este año es Michi To You All — Comentó el otro. Los aplausos se hicieron oír, pero pronto se interrumpieron y apenas momentos después, todo el estadio se encontraba en silencio.

La música empezó.

Naruto pareció despertar con la melodía de un sueño profundo y abrió sus brazos ampliamente. Sonreía. Se deslizó suavemente en el centro de la pista en un pequeño círculo, movió sus manos con ímpetu y delicadeza. Llamaba a alguien.

La melodía no debía tener letra, pero mientras se abandonaba poco a poco sobre el hielo, pudo escucharla en su cabeza, como un pequeño eco que salía de su propio corazón.

 _Como siempre estoy aquí_

 _En esta gran ciudad_

— Su tema de este año ha cambiado radicalmente su estilo. Mientras que en eventos pasados tomó temas como la guerra y el desamor, esta vez se ha enfocado en algo más puro y simple. Su propio entrenador dijo que nunca lo vio tan centrado.

 _Yo he perdido mi camino_

 _No encuentro ni las palabras para decírtelo_

Las manos de Naruto, inquietas, parecían acariciar algo frente a él. Sujetar un mechón de cabello, sostener la mejilla de alguien. Mientras patinaba, su expresión era tranquila y hasta risueña. Veía a la nada casi con devoción y sus ojos reflejaban un profundo cariño. Escapaba de su cuerpo, parecía llenar el lugar.

— Sus primeros saltos, un doble salchow seguido de un toe loop.

Naruto giró sobre sí, extendió sus brazos. Tomó impulso y por un momento las palabras parecieron escucharse realmente en sus oídos, como el cálido eco de un pasado cuyas vivencias parecían arremolinarse en su pecho.

Y arrastrarlo consigo.

 _Pero aún hay algo que permanece._

 _Eso es._

 _Tu voz._

— En su conferencia de prensa, declaró que esta vez quiere hablar de la esperanza.

 _Tu sonrisa, tu enojo, todo de ti. Me ayuda a continuar._

— Hará un triple Axel para entrar en calor.

Naruto pareció apartarse de aquella persona como si algo se encargara de alejarlos. Su rostro dejó ver la desesperación y el miedo y se impulsó para realizar el salto. Cayó con elegancia y la multitud aplaudió con entusiasmo.

— Lo clavó.

Giró mientras alzaba la vista al techo. Juntó sus manos como en una corta plegaria, una en que pedía otra oportunidad para hacer lo que debía, para no romper sus promesas y recuperar a la persona de quien se había alejado.

— Recordemos que el año pasado el joven Uzumaki falló en el primer salto de su rutina, que es precisamente el mismo que acaba de ejecutar.

— ¡Qué elegancia!

 _Puedes verlo, ¿cierto?_

Naruto patinó cerca de la orilla. Con ímpetu, como si persiguiera a ese alguien a quien le habían arrebatado. Su mano hacia adelante, intentando alcanzarlo, rozándolo con la punta de sus dedos antes de perderle por completo de vista.

Dejó de correr tras ese alguien y se acercó de nuevo al centro. Movía su cuerpo como si buscara, se balanceaba suavemente en sus patines como si caminara sobre el césped descalzo. Sus hombros caídos, su mirada ausente. El dolor de la pérdida era evidente, movió sus manos como si tratara de limpiar sus lágrimas, sin dejar de patinar.

— Sigue una combinación. Un lutz triple, seguido de un toe-loop triple.

Naruto saltó, giró sobre sí mismo. El mundo se desdibujó frente a él y por un momento, fue como si ese pequeño sol tuviera vida propia. Pero si había algo que Naruto amaba de aquella parte de la música, era que por un momento sentía que volaba, que no se rendía en su propósito y estaba dispuesto a seguir buscando sin importar cuánto tiempo le llevara.

— Un pequeño traspié en el aterrizaje, pero ha sido una buena ejecución.

— Ahora podemos ver un giro combinado.

Cuando terminó de girar, su cuerpo se dirigió a un lado y extendió los brazos al frente. El rostro se le había iluminado y sus labios parecieron moverse para pronunciar algo.

Tal vez, un nombre.

 _Inmaduro e indeciso. Así es mi corazón, pero._

Naruto tocó su pecho un momento, para después patinar de extremo a extremo de la pista. En todo ese tiempo, no dejó de extender su mano hacia un lado, como si estuviera sosteniendo a alguien. Su mirada tampoco se apartaba de ese lugar.

— Su rutina también ha sido un cambio impactante para este joven.

 _Gracias a ello, mira, allí estás._

Naruto se aproximó al centro de la pista, se inclinó y extendió su mano al frente, como ofreciéndola a alguien. Solamente en ese momento, Naruto se permitía observar a la tribuna.

— Cuenta la historia, según sus propias palabras, de dos almas que luchan por encontrarse y permanecer juntas.

Porque en medio de ella, justo frente a su mano, estaba Sasuke.

— Y prometen encontrarse en esta vida.

 _La persona más importante para mí._

— Y todas las posteriores.

Una sonrisa de su parte era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar.

— Muchos se cuestionan si la participación de Uchiha Sasuke en la competencia pasada tiene algo que ver con su mejor desempeño.

— Es preciso recordar que ellos eran contrincantes el año pasado, pero sus diferencias terminaron en severos conflictos que dejaron al joven Uchiha sin entrenador. Debieron compartir profesor este año, pero no se llevan tan mal como se esperó en un principio.

— Ahora el joven Uzumaki hará su salto más arriesgado. Un toe loop cuádruple que le hizo quedar descalificado de las competencias de invierno.

Había muy pocas cosas que Naruto amara tanto como patinar. Quería dejar en claro su devoción en cada giro, cada salto, cada movimiento de sus manos que contaban una historia con él como si se trataran de la tinta de un escritor.

Naruto quería que todos pudieran sentir lo que él al contemplar esos ojos brunos.

Quería saber que no era el único que tenía aquello que llamaban esperanza.

Quería contar cómo alguien la había perdido.

 _La luz se dispersa desde el cielo._

Y cómo consiguió recuperarla para él.

— ¡Lo ha clavado! El joven Naruto ha hecho un salto perfecto a pesar de estar ya en la segunda mitad.

El ligero dolor que comenzaba a sentir en sus piernas fue rápidamente desplazado por los vítores a su alrededor. Todos aplaudían, conmovidos, y Naruto estaba feliz porque sabía que él lo veía, que aunque no aplaudía, estaba ahí para él.

— Es una sorprendente actuación considerando que se creyó que ninguno de los dos competiría este año.

— Sí, después del accidente del joven Uchiha, que le sacó del mundo del patinaje por lo menos dos años, su compañero Naruto expresó que él también se retiraría.

 _Donde quiera que vayamos._

— Nuestro competidor estrella continúa con un Flip. ¡Parece que ni siquiera le cuesta trabajo!

Donde quiera que fueran, estarían juntos.

— Se agradece que su compañero haya insistido tanto en que continuara sin él.

— Aunque no precisamente. El joven Uzumaki aseguró que no va a continuar sin él, sino que patinará por ambos hasta que Sasuke pueda volver a la pista.

 _Donde quiera que vayamos._

— Uzumaki está en la recta final de su presentación. Sólo le quedan dos saltos consecutivos.

El pecho de Naruto subía y bajaba con rapidez. Se deslizó por toda la pista y giró sobre su eje, encogiéndose cada vez más, girando cada vez más rápido. Se enderezó poco a poco y terminó su rotación, quedando frente a él.

 _Donde quiera que vayamos._

Otra sonrisa, una expresión que parecía decirle "Anda, ve con todo". Fue como una inyección de energía, justo lo que necesitaba para terminar.

Se impulsó, patinó en círculos cada vez más pequeños, hasta que llegó al centro de la pista. Volvió a girar y cada movimiento ahora parecía lleno de una vitalidad envolvente, de un mensaje que llegó a todos los espectadores cargado de alegría, de color, de segundas oportunidades y, por supuesto, esperanza.

Naruto cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella euforia, y sólo los abrió un segundo antes de realizar sus saltos.

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tuvo miedo de caer.

Y no lo hizo.

— ¡Un toe-loop cuádruple seguido de uno triple! Le ha faltado un poco de rotación, pero es increíble que haya reservado un salto tan complejo para el final.

 _Por ahora esto está bien._

Las notas finales de la canción lo acompañaron al centro de la pista, donde apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, alzó la vista y colocó sus manos como si sostuviera la de otra persona que estaba de pie frente a él. Acababa de dejar su corazón y su alma en ese lugar y lo único en que podía pensar era en si se había dado cuenta.

De que había patinado sólo para él.

— ¡Un aplauso para Naruto Uzumaki! Me atrevería a decir que romperá su propio récord por muchos puntos.

La multitud rompió en aplausos, se escucharon aclamaciones por todos lados. Cuando Naruto consiguió enderezarse, a su alrededor había gran cantidad de flores arrojadas por el público, ramos enteros que ahora descansaban sobre el hielo. Jadeante se acercó a la salida de la pista, fue cuando lo divisó en medio de todos.

Su expresión, generalmente estoica, ahora mostraba un sentimiento cercano a la emoción. Naruto sabía que si Sasuke fuera como él, habría gritado y bailado sobre su asiento y luego se habría arrojado sobre él para abrazarlo. Si bien era cierto que lo primero era imposible, lo segundo ocurrió. Y Naruto no supo si el brinco en su pecho fue a causa de la acción o a su impacto contra el piso fuera de la pista.

Toda su atención fue absorbida por esos brazos rodeando su espalda, por el cosquilleo del cabello moreno sobre su nariz y el sonido de su respiración cerca de su oreja. Ni siquiera la gente alrededor tenía identidad para él en esos momentos. Se sorprendió de sentir tanto calor cuando el hielo era tan frío y acababa de salir de él.

— Naruto… — Su voz pareció hacer explotar un volcán dentro del rubio. Le faltó aire y no era por el peso de su cuerpo sobre él —. Gracias.

Por un momento, juró que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— ¡Naruto, muchas felicidades!

— Estamos todos muy orgullosos de ti.

— Hablé con Kakashi para que nos dé permiso de ir a celebrar, ¡ha sido increíble, Naruto!

Sus fieles amigos, siempre atentos a él, lo esperaron fuera de su camerino hasta que fue libre de la prensa y del evento. La medalla de plata del Grand Prix colgaba sobre su pecho y Naruto no podía evitar hincharlo con orgullo. Había aspirado a quedar en el medallero desde muchos años antes, pero puede que su deseo de triunfo hubiera sido muy vacío para que realmente lo mereciera.

Ahora tenía algo por qué luchar.

— ¡Estaré con ustedes en cuanto me cambie!— Exclamó el rubio gustoso antes de abrir la puerta de su camerino y cerrarla detrás de sí.

De repente, mucha quietud. La euforia todavía no desaparecía de su pecho y no creía que lo hiciera en mucho tiempo. Probablemente ni podía dormir pero, ¿quién lo necesita cuando tienes una medalla de plata?

Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que ese éxito no era sólo suyo. Luego de dejar su gabardina en una silla destartalada, sacó su celular y presionó el botón de marcado rápido. El número uno, su persona favorita.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando una musiquita familiar se escuchó no muy lejos de él.

— ¿Me buscas?

Al rubio se le cayó el teléfono, la voz sonó detrás de él.

— ¡Teme! ¡¿Por qué me asustas así?!

— Pensé que el sonido de mi celular había sido suficiente — A pesar del hosco comentario, Sasuke mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una a la que Naruto no tardó en corresponder.

— Creí que te habías regresado con Kakashi al hotel.

— Quería hacer algo primero.

— Si vienes a reclamar por la medalla, no te apures — Se apresuró a comentar el rubio ampliando su sonrisa. Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

— No sé a qué te refieres.

La mirada de Naruto se clavó en el suelo.

— Yo… Prometí que iba a conseguir el oro, por ambos, pero no pude.

Su mano viajó a la medalla en su cuello y la sostuvo, como si se tratara de algo frágil, casi irreal. Puede que Naruto no terminara de entender que había ganado. A Sasuke se le encogió el corazón.

— ¡Pero lo haré! El próximo año te aseguro que el oro será nuestro. ¡Espera por mí, teme!

La expresión del moreno confundió al rubio. Esperaba al menos un "Hm", o algo que le dijera que estaba de acuerdo. Pero Sasuke no dejaba de mirarlo y no recordaba haberle visto una expresión así antes.

¿Dijo algo malo? Pero antes de poderse contestar, Sasuke cerró la distancia entre ellos.

Calor, unos labios sobre los suyos y un suspiro en su mejilla, luego distancia de nuevo. Naruto no entendió lo que pasaba por largos segundos hasta que el moreno soltó una risita.

— El tiempo que sea, te esperaré — Tocó suavemente su mejilla, luego se apartó para dirigirse a la puerta. Naruto no salía de su shock —. Iré al hotel, tú cámbiate para que puedas ir con tus amigos.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke! — Naruto alcanzó a tomar su mano antes de que el Uchiha sujetara el pomo. No sabía qué hacer, porque por un momento sintió que todo dentro de él se arremolinaba, como si se concentrara toda emoción en aquella acción, en lo que acababa de pasar.

Tal vez, había sido tan natural que nunca se dio cuenta.

De que su mano era más cálida de lo que esperaba.

— Hey, no te emociones — Sasuke se esforzó por sacarlo del letargo —. Recuerda que volveré a ser tu rival en dos años y te desplazaré en el medallero.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel ahora que acabo de ganar la plata?!

Naruto quiso pedir explicaciones.

Luego se dio cuenta de que no las necesitaba.

— Bueno, no me conformaré con menos.

Se soltó de su agarre, no sin antes acariciar el dorso de su mano suavemente.

— Recuerda, haremos historia, Naruto — Terminó con una media sonrisa. Naruto lo observó un momento antes de sujetarlo de nuevo.

Le gustaba ese juego, le gustaba su calor.

Le gustaba patinar con Sasuke más que nada.

— No, Sasuke — Dijo con mirada encendida, voz entusiasta — Haremos historia… ¡Juntos!

 **FIN.**


End file.
